Kat
| tribes = | place = Winner | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 1 | days = 26 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = Runner-Up (2/24) | challenges2 = 6 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 43 }} Kat is the Sole Survivor of and the runner-up of . In , Kat was well-liked by her tribemates and sided with Loopy after the Tribe Switch. At the merge, she successfully orchestrated Chell's elimination. From there, she formed final two deals with Loopy and Tina. Because she was not seen as threatening as Coconutz or Spencer, she was able to reach the Final Tribal Council where she put up an impressive performance, rewarding her with eight of the nine jury votes. Returning for , Kat played a much more aggressive game, controlling both Pop and Lipschitz, as well as controlling the first half of the merge. Willing to do anything to stay in the game, Kat voted out her close friend Loopy to advance her game. She made the Final Tribal Council once again, but when faced with an apprehensive jury, Kat finished as the runner-up for backstabbing and being a previous winner. She did, however, receive the Fan Favorite Award. Profile Survivor Guys vs. Dolls Kat started on the Valentine tribe and was extremely well liked by her tribemates. Once the Tribe Switch occurred, she found herself in a power position where she and her other female cohorts are able to choose which of the two pairs of guys they would want to side with. While on this tribe, Kat became very close with Loopy and ultimately sided with him when the tribe went to Tribal Council. At the merge, Chell was playing sporadically, intentionally keeping Kat out of the loop. When Loopy told this to her, she rallied enough votes to send Chell to the jury. Kat kept Loopy, Coconutz and Tina very close to her throughout the rest of the game. After the Touchy Subjects challenge, Kat led the charge against Emily for being labeled as the biggest threat, but intentionally left Tina out of the vote in fear she may not be on board with voting out a girl. From there, Kat secured a Final Two deal with Loopy and an unspoken one with Tina. Coconutz and Spencer became threats to Kat's game, so she successfully got them eliminated. At the Final Immunity Challenge, she lost, but Loopy took her to the end due to their Final Two deal. At the Final Tribal Council, Kat put forth an impressive performance, shocking the jury and rewarding her with eight of the nine jury votes, allowing her to become the seventh, as well as the first female Sole Survivor. Voting History Chicago Kat started on the Pop tribe where she quickly bonded with the other Sole Survivor on the tribe, Dexter. Together, they took Jessie under their wing. They used her to keep in the numbers until the Tribe Switch. There, Kat formed an "all girls" alliance with Mae and Sarah. Mae and Sarah blindsided Snorby and left Dexter and Kat out of the vote. At the merge, Kat blamed Dexter for voting Snorby out, so she spent the first merge cycle painting a target on Dexter only to learn that it was Lenny who flipped. Now on the outs of the tribe, Kat knew she was in hot water. She managed to win Individual Immunity, securing her safety for one more cycle. Kat integrated herself into the majority vote against Bear, but he ended up idoling out Jack B. instead. Mae reached out to Kat in order to get a relationship going, to which they both hit it off well. They devised a plan to blindside Z, but let Loopy take all the credit before going ahead and blindsiding him too. Voting out Loopy was emotionally difficult for Kat as she felt horrible for betraying his trust. Sarah realized the game Kat was playing and approached Mae about voting her out. This led to Mae and Kat blindsiding Sarah instead. At the next Tribal Council, out of fear that Drew or Lenny would play a Hidden Immunity Idol, Kat came up with a plan to save herself. They piled the votes on Lenny, but Mae threw a stray vote on Tina. Mae had a charm that negated one vote against her and then Drew used his idol on Lenny, leaving it being just Kat and Tina. Kat had an emotional breakdown in Tribal Council which was enough for Lenny to vote out Tina. At the final 4, Mae stuck by her word, letting Kat go to a fire-making challenge against Lenny. Kat ended up victorious, securing her seat in the finale. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury was quite apprehensive towards all three finalists. Because she had previously won, Kat placed second, losing to Mae. She did, however, win the Fan Favorite Award for her ability to navigate through the game and her entertaining confessionals. Voting History In Episode 12, Bear used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Kat's vote against him. In Episode 19, Lenny used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Kat's vote against him. In Episode 20, the vote ended in a 2-2 tie between Kat and Lenny, forcing a fire-making tiebreaker. Kat won the tiebreaker and remained in the game. Post-Survivor * In February 2019, Kat was announced "Best Winning Game" and "Best Runner-Up" in the second Generation Awards. * Kat, along with Joey L., Jordan, Dexter, Bear, Garnet, Wham, and Kaleb all appeared in Episode 20 of to give advice to Dandrew on how to win the game. Trivia * Kat is the first female Sole Survivor. ** She is the first female to defeat a male finalist. * Kat is tied with Dexter in and Spencer in for the most jury votes received in a single season, with 8. * Kat voted correctly at every Tribal Council she attended, except for her fifteenth, in which she did not vote. * Kat is one of four Sole Survivors to not win the Final Immunity Challenge, yet still win the game. The others are Jordan in , Bear in , and Spencer in . * Kat beats out Franco for closest Perfect Game of a Sole Survivor, losing only one jury vote and only receiving one elimination vote. * Kat is the first Sole Survivor to win without the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol. ** It was impossible for Kat to win with a Hidden Immunity Idol because there were no idols in play in Guys vs. Dolls, making the first Sole Survivor to win without an idol whilst they were still in play Bear. * Kat is one of five Sole Survivors to be on every tribe in the season they won. The others are Franco in , Wham in , and Kaleb in , and Catsu in . * Kat is the first female contestant to compete in a final four fire-making challenge. ** Kat is one of six contestants to win a final four fire-making challenge. The others are Joey L. in , Jordan in All-Stars, Ali in , Stukov in Suburbia, and Cub in . * Kat is one of three castaways to reach the Final Tribal Council twice. The other two are Jordan and Adyum from in All-Stars. * Kat is one of five contestants to play multiple times and never be voted out. The others are Adyum and Jordan in All-Stars, Roman in Rome, and Quincy in Ghost Island. ** Kat is the only female contestant to achieve this feat. * Kat is one of four contestants to be an active contestant in every finale episode of every season they competed in. The others are Jordan, Adyum, and Alex. * Kat and Jordan hold the record for the best track record of any returning contestants, with an average placement of 1.5. * Kat is one of five winners, along with Franco, Hey, Jordan, and Roman, to play more than once and not be a jury member in any season. * Kat is one of two contestants to win both the Player of the Season Award twice. The other is Bray in and South Korea. References Kat | before = Dexter | after = Bear }} Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Guys vs. Dolls Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Finalists Category:Valentine Tribe Category:Wanamaker Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:Loona Tribe Category:Fan Favorite Award Winners Category:Player of the Season Award Winners Category:Winners Category:2nd Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Guys vs. Dolls Category:Survivor: Chicago